1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle and, more particularly, to a saddle of a bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional saddle includes a substantially triangular configuration tapering from a rear portion to a front portion through an intermediate portion. A conventional saddle includes a rigid body, a metal frame connected to the bottom of the rigid body and a soft pad provided on the top of the rigid body. With the metal frame, the saddle can be installed on the saddle post of a bicycle. The soft pad can cushion a rider's hips. There are different sizes of saddles for different sizes of bicycles. However, each bicycle is equipped with a saddle made with a fixed size. When a bicycle is shared by different riders, its saddle cannot fit their hips equally well. That is, some feel comfortable on the saddle, while others do not. This problem is particularly serious when the bicycle is used in a rental business. A rider with big hips deems the saddle too small. A rider with small hips deems the saddle too big. The front portion of the saddle presses a male rider's scrotum and depresses his blood circulation. The intermediate portion of the saddle rubs a rider's thighs and makes the rider feel uncomfortable.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.